Hope In Time
by FishAndChips12
Summary: An unlikely girl is zapped into a world of darkness and mystery, with the worlds fate in her hands she must choose a side - discovering her true powers and meeting people who were thought to only exsist in books...
1. Ordinary Girl

**Summary:**

_Ashley smallwood is your normal small town girl , with her best friends Erin , and her loving parents and brother-she is happy with her when four new strangers enrole into her school - each one beautiful and mysterious-with their own secret , she is place in a not-so-small-town type is met with things from storys , places from other worlds , and power beyond world is put into her hands-She must choose her fate-alwell as whoose hearts she yearns , with her new unlikey friends in tow the quest the quest to find the cure which can save the people-They can only Hope In Time._

**

* * *

**

**Disclamier:**_This is our story-our ideas-our characters-Though we have been inspired by Stephenie Meyer-L.-and musicians such as Paramore_**.**

**Hope In Time **

**Book 1:Midnight Clock Strike**

**

* * *

****Chapter One**

It was an unusually dull, cloudy morning in the small, humble town of Edwardsburg, Michigan. The clouds covered any dim light that may come through. Along the small cottage-like houses on Maple Street there was a house which stood out from the rest, not physically but because of the person that was in it. That one special person in the little, brown bricked house with the black slate windows was Ashley Smallwood.

"Ash, honey!" Ashley's polite and caring mother, Julie called up the stairs, getting a little impatient, "you're going to be late! Josh said he wont give you a ride you if you take any longer!"

"I'm coming mom!" Ashley yelled back, then she added to herself, muttering, "Josh can go without anyway, his car smells like sweat anyway."

Joshua Smallwood was the older brother of Ashley in case you hadn't guessed. The Smallwood's were a simple family, Thomas Smallwood and Julie Smallwood had their first child in 1987, it was a boy which they named Joshua and then after a few years - three to be exact - Julie gave birth to a little baby girl called Ashley - but little did this simple family know that baby girl would have to make a huge choice that could give her eternal life at a large cost. After a few minutes of preparing herself, Ashley emerged from the top of the stairs - much to her mothers' surprise.

"It's about time young lady," Mrs Smallwood was at the bottom of the stairs, her hands on her hips, her foot tapping impatiently, "never mind if you hurry now you may be able to catch the bus, Josh has already gone."

"Okay mom, I get it I'm going to be late for school," Ashley gave a slight nod as she spoke. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Reflecting in the mirror was an average-height girl with dirty blond coloured hair, grey blue eyes that sparkled in a certain light and porcelain skin which tinted pink in the cheeks. She was dressed casually in skinny jeans, black boots and a basic top with frills near the neck line.

"Bye mom," Ashley turned back to her mother, smiling. Julie, dressed for work in a tailored suit, smiled back at her daughter. Ashley Smallwood looked a lot like her mother in some ways, her eyes were the same dull blue colour and her skin the same porcelain but her hair was slightly different - Mrs Smallwood's was a light chestnut colour instead of the dirty blond of Ashley's. Whether it was because of hair dye she didn't know but there was no time to ponder the question. With that Ashley headed out the door, not glancing back.

* * *

The school bus stopped outside Ridgewood high, jolting forward a little as it did.

"See y'all tomorrow kids!" Al the friendly bus driver shouted at the kids as the doors closed. He grinned a wide smile at everyone as they waved. There were only a few replies and the odd 'see you Al' or 'bye Al'. Heading into the campus, ignoring any glares and laughs that came her way, Ashley was greeted by her best (and only) friend Erin Greene. Erin had been Ashley's friend since kindergarten when Ashley was alone on the first day of school and the other children were picking on her. Erin had stood up to the other kids and befriended Ashley - their friendship was as strong as it was back then as it was now.

"Hiya Ash!" Erin rushed towards her with a huge grin spreading across her face as she saw her. Her dark, long hair swayed as she walked.

"Hi Erin, umm...is there something wrong?" Ashley knew Erin was always happy but this time she was ecstatic. They started walking to their first class, Geography, Ashley waiting for a reply. Erin looked into Ashley's grey eyes with her large emerald ones as she spoke, "what? Can't I be excited to see my best friend?"

They slowed down walking so they could talk more, oblivious to their surroundings. None of them noticed anyone around them, they were probably snickering anyway. Ashley and Erin weren't exactly popular but they were happy enough just with each other as friends.

"Erin I know you, you never get this excited over anything unless there is a sale at Macy's or if there's a boy," Ashley stopped her olive skinned, dark haired friend in the middle of the corridor.

"Well I guess you're right Ash, there is a boy. But he's not mine - yet, I'm surprised you haven't heard yet."

"It's been like three minutes into the school day, are you surprised?" Ashley raised a delicate eyebrow at her friend who, now Ashley thought, was holding back vital information.

"Well, this is what I heard from Mary, there are four new students at this school and they're like, super hot!" Erin almost shouted but contained herself before she could, "I heard there are two girls and two b......"

Erin stopped in mid sentence, staring into the distance, past the cheerleaders and at the lockers.

"Hello...? Erin come on, stop messing me around," Ashley demanded.

"A...Ashley, l...look," Erin pointed to the lockers with a long, slender arm. Ashley turned and saw what Erin was looking at. There was boy, just as Erin said before - he must be one of the new students, Ashley thought. His dishevelled black hair hung in front of his maroon, glistening eyes, his skin an olive tone like Erin's but darker. He was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and jeans; he was muscular with a big build. The mystery boy looked up and at them, he began coming towards them. Oh God, oh God, Ashley thought, and by the looks of it, Erin was thinking that too.

"Hi," the boy stopped in front of them and smiled, showing his brilliant white teeth, "I'm Darren."

The girls stood frozen, unable to move - or breathe for that matter.

"Are you girls okay?" Darren asked. Ashley snapped out of her trance and nudged Erin, who was more confident to talk.

Erin blinked a couple of times, "y...yeah we just...umm...yeah so I'm Erin," she stuttered, moving her fringe from her jewel-green eyes.

"And I'm Ashley," she almost giggled, "we could show you around later if you want."

Erin and Ashley glanced at each other quickly just as Darren began talking; his voice was melodic and gentle.

"That'd be nice," he grinned, "well I'd better get going, see you Ashley, Erin."

Before they could say good bye, Darren had turned away and began walking away. Wow, Ashley thought, he's just so...so...mysterious, I wonder if he has a girlfriend...

* * *

In Geography Ashley and Erin passed notes and doodles to each other, mostly about what happened in the hallway.

_So who's goin' out with him me or you?_

Ashley scribbled then waited until Mr Seller turned away to pass it.

_I'm not sure about him, yeah sure he's hot but there's something odd about him. You can have him._

Erin wrote back not even checking to see if her grey-haired, over fifty teacher was looking. Nobody liked Mr Seller, he was the meanest teacher and anybody who had him was doomed - unlucky for the girls. He had a rounded face and a receding hairline; he usually dressed in a sweater vest and basic black, old-man style trousers. After reading the note Ashley quickly composed a reply.

_Thanks Erin, but I'm sure there's nothing wrong with him. He's just new is all._

Suddenly Erin felt a heavy breathing behind her. She glanced up and saw that the whole class was looking directly at her. Even Ashley, who was always so calm, was looking at her with a slight panic in her grey blue eyes. Erin bit her lip. She knew what Mr Seller was going to say before he said it.

"Miss Smallwood and Miss Greene, detention after school for half an hour," the teacher raised an eyebrow at the girls, "unless you would like me to read out the note to the entire class?"

Ashley ran a hand through her mid-length hair and sighed.

"We'll take the detention sir," Ashley shot a look at Erin which Erin could tell meant 'sorry'.

* * *

The girls came back at the end of the school day to room 114, Mr Seller's class.

"Welcome back girls, we'll just wait for one more student and we shall begin the detention," Mr Seller didn't even glance up from his pine wood desk. Ashley and Erin sat together in the empty classroom, chatting and keeping the conversation light.

"Who do you think this other person is in detention Ash?" Erin whispered to Ashley, the sound so low that the teacher couldn't hear.

"I'm not sure but then again Mr Seller does hate like everyone," Ashley replied keeping the volume as low as humanly possible. After a few minutes of waiting and chatting nonchalantly Ashley began talking.

"I think I just found out who the other person is," Ashley smiled smugly and nodded at the door. The girls were in awe at the person who entered the room.

"Ahhh Miss..." Mr Seller looked up finally and paused, waiting for the second name of the girl.

"Just call me Amber, sir," the girl nodded as she handed him her blue, creased detention slip. Amber moved her light blond hair out of her eyes as she sat down in front of the girls. She placed her black tote bag on the floor next to her. Amber's fringe had a bold purple streak in it which contrasted with her platinum blonde hair. Her eyes sparkled like liquid gold colour, her skin a pale colour but a bit more

tanned than Ashley herself and finally, as the girls noticed, she was dressed in a black leather jacket, deep blue jeans, a t-shirt which read 'rock star' and buckled boots.

"Hey," Amber felt a pair or eyes on her so she thought she'd better make contact. She nodded slightly at her fans.

"We weren't staring we just-" Erin started saying but the golden eyed girl interrupted her.

"It's okay, I get that a lot," Amber barely turned her head to speak. She fumbled in her chic, charcoal bag and pulled out her Blackberry.

Ashley and Erin exchanged a glance which meant 'what's her problem?'

Ashley whispered to break the silence, "maybe she's just anti-social?"

Erin opened her mouth when, just like before, Amber interrupted her.

"For your information," she began, a slight bitterness in her tone, "I am not anti social I would just like to get this detention over with as painless as possible."

Erin rolled her eyes as the teacher looked up for only the second time in the whole of detention.

"Phone away Amber. And ladies, please be quiet, this is a punishment not a socialite club," Mr Seller scolded. Then pushing his glasses back he began again in a, somewhat, less bitter tone, "If you will excuse me I have to get something from the teachers lounge. And, girls, if I hear anything I will give you all detention for the whole month."

Ashley's mouth gawped open, detention for the whole month, she thought, mom would kill me for that - we better be quiet. Amber silently put her phone in her tote bag and murmured something like 'okay' or 'whatever'.

"Okay sir," Erin moved her midnight hair from her emerald green eyes. Mr Seller stood up, his chair squeaking a little as he moved it, and headed to the dark wood door.

"And," he paused before opening the door, "there are cameras around the school so don't even bother to sneak out."

Ashley, her mouth now shut, was biting her lip and waited for the teacher to leave.

Just after he left Erin began to speak, hissing the words, "this is horrible! We can't even talk louder than this!"

"I no, it's been - what? - twenty minutes and it feels like a lifetime. No wonder everyone hates him," Ashley agreed keeping her pitch as quiet as Erin's.

"Well," Amber finally said something after some time, "this blows. I'm outta here."

She stood, not bothering to hide the squeak of the chair, and threw her black bag over her shoulder. She straightened out her long blonde hair headed to the open window.

"But there are camera's everywhere Amber! You'll get caught!" Ashley rushed towards the departing girl and, without even thinking, grabbed her shoulder.

"I won't, I never get caught," Amber shrugged off the pale hand that grasped her shoulder.

Ashley let her hand fall beside her, "then how come you got detention huh? You must have got caught then."

"It was a...misunderstanding."

A misunderstanding that you, Ashley, will find out about in due time, Amber thought.

"Anyway Mr Seller will be back soon and this is like three storey's high!" Erin was by Ashley's side watching the mysterious girl as she opened the window further.

"Well if he's coming back soon, I'd better hurry up then," Amber threw her bag out the window and crouched precariously on the window sill. Is this girl mad? Ashley thought as she watched what happened next. Amber nodded slightly at the gawking girls and threw her whole body out of the window with as much force as she could push herself with. The girls were frozen and unable to breathe.

"Wh...What just happened?" Erin swallowed hard. Before they knew it, their feet were moving towards the window. They both instinctively looked around to find Amber's body, mangled on the floor or maybe she had snagged on a tree branch. Since they had not heard a thud they figured that she snagged on a branch but they saw nothing. They didn't even see her black tote anywhere just a white bird which began flapping its wings as it soared into the sky. Ashley noticed that on it's back was a dark streak but she didn't see much as it flew faster and faster into the sky.

That was close, Amber thought, I almost got caught but then again I never do. That Ashley girl or 'the special one' as they say, won't figure it out though - until I tell her of course. And that Erin girl - I'm getting suspicious about her, she doesn't seem...human. Then again, she mused, neither am I...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amber soared through the cyan sky, looking for a certain red-bricked building. The red-bricked, brown slate roof building was Amber home. When using the word 'home' you usually think of a house with different rooms like the bathroom, bedroom and so on, but in Amber's case it was more of a...hideout ;a place where shape shifters lived.

She spotted the building from up in the air and swooped down while changing back into a sleek, slender teenager. Her purple streaked hair fell in her golden eyes which she quickly brushed away as she brushed herself off. The wooden door to the building opened as she approached it and, once inside, it quickly shut. The first place Amber saw was the hallway; it had cream wallpaper and oak wood floor with doors - similar to the entrance one - on either side leading to other doors. Amber always thought, growing up, that it was like a great maze with a different outcome for every door.

"Amber! You're home!" A familiar voice sounded. A woman, around the age of thirty, emerged from the second door on Amber's left.

"Hi mom," smiled Amber, hugging the woman. Amber's mom was actually a lot like her - more than an average mother and daughter. Their eyes shone liquid gold, (as all shape shifters have) they had the same pink tinted skin, the same platinum blonde hair and the same slender figure.

"So how was school?" Amber's mom - Teresa - asked looking directly into her daughters eyes.

"Like school always is mom, you should know that by now," Amber mumbled as she looked down.

"I know honey," there was a brief silence where the two ladies in the hall way said nothing, "so, did you see her?"

"Of course, would you ever doubt me? Her name's Ashley Smallwood - here's her file. I 'borrowed' it from the school," Amber grinned while pulling out a chunky, paper file from her black tote bag.

"Good, I'll get this to the elders. Why don't you come with me? I heard they want to talk to you," Teresa took the folder in her slender, pale fingers - flicking through the pages. Amber drew in a breath. The elders were the most powerful shape shifters in the world; they were in charge - whatever they say, goes. They lived in the lowest part of the 'house', in the most sacred part of the whole building. Amber had just noticed that her mother was heading towards the door she emerged from - nodding her to follow. Each room was different in its own way. There was a brightly coloured blue room, a serene magnolia one and finally a mauve chic room - this was Amber's favourite. Through the door they took two lefts and as they were about to enter a giant stone archway, a voice was hear.

"Amber, dear, is that you?" The old-sounding voice spoke.

"Grandma?" Amber raised a delicate eyebrow and peered through a small oak door on her right.

"Well who else would it be?" Amber's grandma smiled. Through the door was a large cream coloured room. It had little furnisher except for a chair at the back, a few pillows in the centre and other cupboards. There was a woman, however, in the chair with wrinkles embedded into her fair skin, mousy thin hair and dressed in a long brown dress with a lighter brown cardigan on top.

"Grandma, can we talk later please - it's just the elders want to talk to me," Amber stepped closer to her grandmother, a small smile spread across her face.

"I'm sure they'll be there after I'm finished. Now Amber, could you sit with your sister and her classmates for story time?" Her grandma beckoned her closer.

"Well," Amber began when she heard yet another familiar voice.

"Ambie! Ambie! You're home Ambie!" The shrill yet chime-like voice sounded.  
As she turned around, Amber saw her sister - Tia - running towards her with her arms open wide. When she was little, Tia couldn't say Amber so she called her Ambie - although she was now eight, Tia liked the nickname. "Come here then Tia!" Amber bent over slightly and patted her thighs in a way which you would call a pet. At that moment the little, girl with slightly pale skin, light blonde curls changed, her hands and feet became delicate cat paws. Her head shape changed into a more feline shape as two white cat ears sprouted from her now furry head, her body became more streamline with white fur appearing as if from nowhere and finally a long, slender, white tail emerged from Tia's lower back. The fluffy, white kitten leapt into Ambers now open arms. She held the Tia-cat gently and stroked her head as she purred. "So will you Amber?" The voice of the two girls' grandma sounded in the background.

"Meow!" The Tia chimed in which to Amber meant 'please'

"Okay then...I suppose the elders can wait," Amber tickled the white cat in her arms.

"Oh and Tia," Teresa began, "please change back."  
Swiftly, Amber set the kitten down on the floor, "see you later then mom."  
When Amber looked down again the fluffy animal was no more, instead was Tia as a human dressed in a frilly pink dress with little white pumps. "Bye honey," Teresa quickly hugged the petite girl and left the three of them alone.

"Well, I think the rest of the class will be here soon so why don't you sit down?" The girls' grandma who, by now you should probably know is called Eleanor, asked. Amber and Tia nodded and sat quietly on the pillows playing with each other.

"Okay children, settle down. Today I'm going to tell the story about the first shape shifters," Eleanor shushed the children and began the story. Tia snuggled down with her head resting on Amber's legs.

"It was long ago and the people we now call the elders were once just as young as you. They all lived among each other in a small village where the houses were made of straw, they'd set up camp there for sometime now. One night there was a comet that flew across the sky - as the people of the village gazed at comet they began to feel different. It was like they had changed or shifted because of the comet.  
The next morning all the people woke up to find that they had grown animal parts. Some had cats tails, some had wings, some had rabbit ears and some even had lion s manes. Everyone was worried about what they had become; they weren't sure what to do. But, a group of brave people - the elders - stood up and told everyone else to not be scared of what they were that they should embrace their animal instincts and not fight them. The people listened to them and began to use their animal parts to their advantage. Eventually, through time they began to turn to animals. They realised that they could change from animal to animal and still be a human after it all, they thanked the elders for helping them believe and rewarded them by making them the highest of them all.  
After a few years of being able to shape shift they were contacted by the witches," Eleanor paused for a moment as she heard some children gasp and whisper in shock. After it was quiet, she continued, "you see the witches and shape shifters were once friends but...that's another story. So, the witches told them that there was a dark cloud which would take over the shape shifter lands. They said that an unpredictable enemy would approach. Like anybody, the shape shifters were shocked and unsure what would hold for them, they had no idea what would lie ahead.  
After a few weeks of waiting, the enemy had come. They saw them with their transparent wings, their pointed ears and their weapons too. The elders knew that if a war started they would not win so they approached the leaders of the enemy and made a truce - that if they didn't attack the shape shifters then they could have the land. With that, the shape shifters left their homeland and settled here in Edwardsburg. And, children, do you know how I know all this - apart from it being basic knowledge? That's because I am a descendent of the elder Cassie. Now, story time is ov-"  
Eleanor glanced around at all the children and realised they were asleep, some gently snoring.

"Great story grandma, it never seems to get old," Amber smiled at her grandma in the wooden chair. Her wrinkle embedded face grinned back, "oh and grandma?"

"Yes Amber dear," Eleanor almost whispered as not to wake the children.

"How am I supposed to get up?" Amber nodded towards her sleeping sister who was resting on her lap in her half form.  
Eleanor chuckled and shrugged at her granddaughter. A few minutes had passed and Amber was still unable to move.

"Grandma?" She asked.

"Yes Amber?"

"Do you know what the elders want?" Amber tried to not make eye contact - something she did when she was nervous.

"Yes - but I'm not sure if I should say it now. Just in case idol ears are listening," Eleanor breathed almost too quiet for anyone to hear. Amber nodded as if to tell her grandmother that she understood what or who she meant by 'idol ears'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ashley Smallwood stood in the middle of the narrow path. It stretched as far as she could see, until it met the cyan sky at the horizon. Either side of her were vivid green shrubbery and foliage; it felt like Ashley's own wonderland - she couldn't decide where to look first. Near a Mulberry bush on her right, she heard a rustling sound and then a shaking of leaves was seen. Ashley crept closer to the bush - unaware of what she was doing. A large sandy coloured paw emerged first, followed by a feline, slender figure of a cheetah. The animal stared at Ashley as she took in every detail of its magnificent features. Its golden eyes, glossy fur, sleek figure and finally a dark patch around its eye. Ashley's hand was just inches from stroking the cheetah when another rustling was heard. Her head turned quickly to the left - her hand retreating. A grey paw appeared from the olive leaved tree. The paw was followed by a huge grey and white wolf, its eyes gleamed a dazzling brown. The wolf was muscular - Ashley noticed - as well as its other beautiful features. The cheetah and the wolf began squaring up to each other, carefully stalking each others every move - they ignored Ashley completely and kept their gazes on one another. The grey wolf's paw slowly lifted, its sharp claw could easily pierce through the skin of the cheetah. As the paw was about to strike, Ashley stepped in between the two of them and screamed 'no!' There was no sound that came out of her mouth, it felt to her impossible to say anything but the voice in her head yelled it. Ashley braced herself, closing her eyes tightly - waiting for the pain of the enormous claw piercing her delicate, porcelain skin, but there was nothing. No pain. Instead, she opened her eyes slowly and looked at the animals at either side of her. They had lowered their heads slightly, as if to surrender and began retreating back to their bushes. As the final rustling of the leaves on the bushes stopped, Ashley looked around at her 'wonderland' once more. Nothing had changed, except for one thing. Where the long path had once met the horizon there was a blinding white light that made her squint slightly. Ashley couldn't help staring at the light even though it hurt her eyes and then, timidly, she began walking towards it - unable to control her own feet. Suddenly, the silence ceased and a light, airy voice was heard.

"Asha," the voice whispered, "Asha." The voice was like a whisper in the wind and it made Ashley walk a little faster. The light was just inches away from her reach when suddenly...

"Ahhh," Ashley gasped as she sat bolt-upright in her bed. She was still panting when she looked around her room - trying to make out shapes in the dark. She ran a hand through her hair and glanced at her alarm clock, the bright red glow from the numbers on it read 3:32am. Ashley laid back down again - her breathing now regular - thinking about the dream she just had. What could this mean? Why did I dream this? Ashley thought before slowly drifting back to unconsciousness.

"I'm telling you Erin it called me!" Ashley insisted as she paced through the school halls with Erin, "it was totally going Asha or Ash or something. Seriously, it was one of the weirdest and most wonderful things I've ever seen!"

"Mmm - hmm. Ashley, first of all it was just a dream, secondly you're names not 'Asha' and thirdly there is no such place as this wonderland of yours," Erin replied, adjusting her Math book and moving a few strands of dark hair out of her jade green eyes. Ashley - dressed in acid wash skinny jeans, a long line vest top and striking black heels - bit her lip slightly, pondering what her friend had just said.

She sighed, "I suppose you're right, I mean what was I hoping to happen? I would walk through a magic wardrobe and find Narnia? Or have a fairy godmother?"  
The two girls chuckled as they passed more students in the hallway. "Okay then, change of subject, have you done that homework for Miss Powell? It took me ages an-" Ashley wasn't look where she was going and as she spoke she tripped. She felt as if she was plummeting to earth from space, like a spacecraft that became wildly out of control. Ashley wasn't sure why she felt that way. Suddenly, she felt a strong, warm pair of hands around her - supporting her and holding her close. Her eyes moved to the face of the person that caught her, only to see Darren. Ashley took in everything about him as she took in every feature of his perfect face. The way the light reflected off of his shiny, dark hair, the way she couldn't really tell where his irises ended and his pupils started and the way his perfect lips curled into a smile. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Careful there," Darren helped Ashley up as she brushed herself off, "Ashley right?"  
Ashley looked down in embarrassment.

"Yeah," she managed to lift her head up, "thanks, so...um...you still need a tour guide? I mean because I would show you around if you wanted to, it's up to you really - what are you laughing at?"

Darren chuckled, "you're cute when you ramble, y'know that? And yes, I would like you to show me around but...not tonight. I'll call you."

"Oh, okay."  
The two students exchanged phone numbers in the hall when they were interrupted.

"Ahem," Erin interjected, "Ashley, we have to go to class now. Bye Darren."  
Erin pulled Ashley away - dragging her slightly - as she waved to Darren.

"Oh my gosh Erin! I have a date...almost," Ashley squealed.

"Yeah, that's great Ash," Erin faked excitement for her friend, she felt something strange about Darren. At first she thought it was because he was good-looking but now it was sort of an unusual aura that came off of him.

The girls entered into their Math class chatting nonchalantly. Their teacher - Miss Powell - was not too bothered about students misbehaving; her class was loved by most students because of her relaxed attitude to learning. Ashley and Erin took their seats as the teacher wrote the class starter on the board and headed to her laptop on her pine wood desk. The starter was easy, the girls finished quickly and began talking quietly again.

"So, I heard another one of those mystery students is in our class. She's like, kind of weird and people think she's from a foreign country or something," Erin clued Ashley in.

"Canada actually, it's not really that far so I wouldn't class myself as being foreign," a chime - like voice sounded near the entrance of the classroom, correcting Erin. All of the class turned their focus away from their books and to the girl that entered the room. She had a small frame, a slender physique, maroon hair that fell on her shoulders and down her back. Carefully, moving a few strands of auburn hair from her chocolate brown eyes she flashed a dazzling smile - showing her teeth. The girl was dressed in boot cut jeans, a baggy sleeved green v-neck top, matching green wedge sandals and an unusual bracelet with some sort of crest that Ashley couldn't make out.

"Dude!" Levi - one of the most stereotypical surfers in the whole of America - called out in the muted silence. The girl just giggled and made her way to the seat beside Ashley.

"Class, let us continue our lesson. This is Jinx everyone," Miss Powell smiled at the, now seated, girl next to Ashley, "so, class, let's not make a fuss and Ashley, since you're sat next to her, why don't you tell her about the school, our lessons and what - not."

"Yes Miss," Ashley nodded. "So you're Ashley, I like that name," Jinx began a quiet conversation in her sweet voice.

"Thanks, I guess its okay but I love your name - it's so exotic. So Jinx, what do you want to know?"

"Well, I know quite a lot about Edwardsburg - my grandfather used to live here. So, what's good here?" "You," Levi interrupted, winking at Jinx.

Ashley scoffed, "get lost Levi," then she turned back to Jinx, "ignore him - he hits on every girl here. But I guess the mall is good here and the food court in there's cool."  
Jinx smiled. The girls both turned back to Miss Powell and tried to get on with the rest of the lesson.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then Jinx?" Ashley asked - standing in the middle of the, nearly empty, car park. For the whole of the day Jinx had stayed with Ashley and Erin, they had formed a close bond and Ashley felt like she'd know Jinx for a long time. Erin on the other hand, was not too fond of Jinx, which Ashley had noticed but Erin had just pretended like it was no big deal.

"Yeah of course. Bye Ashley, bye Erin," Jinx waved at the girls as she made her exit.

"Okay, now Jinx is gone can you tell me what's wrong Erin?" Ashley turned to face her friend and looked directly into her green eyes.

"Nothing...nothing's wrong Ashley you're imagining it," Erin harshly turned away.

"Okay then, fine," Ashley went along with Erin's game. The truth was that Ashley could sense that she wasn't happy but Erin, being as stubborn as she was, would never tell her. The girls began strolling along the path which lead to their houses when Erin felt a burning sensation in her left hand. She looked down and began furiously scratching at it. "Ouch!" Erin cried, squinting in pain.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Ashley stopped and tried to examine Erin's arm but it was abruptly pulled it away from her grasp, "Erin I'm only going to look at it."

"No, no I'm okay."

"Alright but let your mom check it out then."  
Erin nodded as she glanced at her hand. Against her dark, olive skin was a blue mark that represented a water symbol. It glowed slightly and also pulsated from the scratching. Erin knew exactly what was going on. Oh no, she thought, its happening.


End file.
